Hearts and Curses
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Two Shot based on a fic prompt from naufra-gar. AU - Regina didn't cast the curse. During the curse she ended up with Emma. Now Emma believes and thinks that when Regina believes she won't want to be with her so she has to say goodbye to the woman she loves. Full prompt inside. AU SQ.
1. Chapter 1

hey, could you write a fic where Regina didn't cast the curse, someone else did so she was cursed too and during the curse she ends up with Emma and now Emma finally believes and she has to break the curse so she goes say goodbye to the Regina that she knew 'cause she gonna break it and thinks that when Regina remembers who she was she not gonna be with Emma anymore? You decide if she wants or not. (: - naufra-gra

_Thank you naufra-gar for the prompt, hope you like this story. This will be a two-shot. I don't own Once or its characters, I just borrow them for my headcanons and shipping dreams. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

_October 23 2011_

_Emma stares out the window at the long road ahead of her, the kid next to her flicking through his storybook. Her son. Henry. The baby she gave up and never forgot. She doesn't know what to say to him. He just turned up on her doorstep, announced he was her son and bam they were on the road. Just drop him off home and make sure he's alright she thinks. She has no right to do anything else anyway. _

_Throughout the journey she keeps flicking her glance towards Henry. This is after all the first time she has even seen her son and her heart aches at the thought of leaving him already. This is why she couldn't look at him when he was born, because she knew once she did she'd never be able to let him go again. She can't help but wonder what sort of home he has and who he ended up with. She hopes they're a nice family, probably worried sick she thinks. _

"_What's with the book?" she asks after nearly fifty minutes of silence. _

"_It's not just a book. Every story in here actually happened"_

"_Really kid?" she asks with a smile. What an imagination she thinks. _

"_You should know, you're in here too" _

"_I am? Are you parents?" _

"_My mom is but like everyone else she doesn't remember" _

"_Okay kid I'll play, why not?" _

"_Because Rumplestiltskin cast a curse to save her and find his son" _

"_How does a curse save anyone?" _

"_The Evil Queen hated Snow White. All she had was that hate. Rumplestiltskin knew that that the only way it would end would be in her killing Snow or killing herself. He wanted her to cast a curse, it's what he had trained her for after all but she couldn't do it" _

"_Why not?"_

"_To do it you have to kill the thing you love most but the queen didn't have anyone she loved or who loved her" _

"_Sounds lonely" Emma says quietly. _

_Henry nods, "She still is" he says sadly, "She has me but she doesn't have her happy ending" _

"_I thought this curse was supposed to save her" _

"_It didn't. Rumplestiltskin wanted to come to this land because his son was here so he cast the curse himself. He thought it would make everyone happy, that they'd be together and safe in this new land but no-one remembers who they are" _

"_Really kid?" Emma says with a small snort of amusement. A town full of fairytales, right she thinks shaking her head. _

_Henry sighs, "You'll see one day Emma. You're the Saviour, you're going to bring back the happy endings" _

"_Why am I the Saviour?" _

"_Because you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and because you were born to be the White Knight, the bringer of happy endings" _

_Clearly the kid doesn't know my life, Emma thinks picturing her empty apartment and lonely friendless familyless life. A happy ending, she thinks, that would be nice. "Let's just get you home kid" she says knowing she can't tell him the truth, that not everyone has a happy ending nor is she a saviour of any kind. She can't even save herself from loneliness and misery, how could she save a whole town? _

_They pull up outside of a small but beautiful townhouse, "Wow kid this is where you live?" It's not huge or fancy but it looks like something she's never had – a home. _

"_Yeah" he says as a brunette comes running out of the house, "Henry!" the woman cries wrapping him up in a hug, "Where have you been? Are you alright?" she asks tenderly cupping his cheeks. _

"_I'm fine Mom. I found my birth mother" _

"_What?" she asks fearfully. _

"_The Saviour" Henry says insistently. _

"_Oh Henry not this again" _

_He sighs in frustration before shoving her aside, "She's going to save us!" he yells before storming inside the house. She watches him with a sad expression before turning towards Emma. The blonde's jaw nearly drops at the sight of the beautiful brunette in front of her. Soft dark curls. Wide brown eyes shining with tears caused by a missing son. Perfect curves in a simple grey dress. Legs that go on forever. Emma's heart skips a beat as the brunette in turn looks her over, "You're Henry's birthmother?" she asks quietly. _

"_H-hi" Emma stutters out with a blush wondering if she sounds as much like a fool and lovestruck teenager as she thinks. Luckily for her this brunette angel doesn't make any comment about it, "I'm Regina Mills" she says extending a hand, "Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" _

"_Emma Swan" the blonde replies shaking Regina's hand, "Got anything stronger?"_

* * *

May 1st 2012

Rumplestiltskin watches as the Saviour and Regina enjoy a picnic in the park. _This won't do_ he thinks. Emma is here to break his curse, to undo the trap he unwittingly set for himself. He never expected her to come back. He thought that he had cursed himself to remain in Storybrooke forever. Then finally Henry did his duty and brought the Saviour back.

He remembers that day, seeing a yellow Beetle roll into town and outside Miss Mills' house. He thought that they were finally free but alas for him the Saviour had inherited her mother's stubborn attitude.

7 months later and she still doesn't believe. His curse is still intact and it simply will not do. He will have to make her act.

All the Saviour has done is fall in love with Regina and make herself at home. He smiles knowing the power of True Love when he sees it. _Time to make her believe_ he thinks as he strolls back to his office.

* * *

_November 10__th__ 2011_

"_Is Henry with you?" Regina asks, worry and fear evident in her voice, as she walks into the Sheriff's station where Emma has just recently been made deputy. _

"_Yeah I'm hiding him beneath the desk" Emma replies sarcastically looking up at the beautiful if not thoroughly infuriating woman. _

_Regina scowls at her stalking over to Emma's desk, "Now is not the time for jokes Miss Swan. I just got a call from the school telling me Henry did not show up today"_

_Emma sighs, "Again?" _

"_Again" Regina replies sitting down with a huff, "You go find him" _

"_Really?" Emma asks surprised. In the past few weeks Henry has snuck out to see her on many occasions worrying and upsetting Regina each time. She's tried to explain to Henry that were he to stop sneaking out and upsetting his Mom, she would probably be more willing to allow him to see her. He never listens though, insisting that Operation Cobra must take precedent. _

"_He wants you anyway" Regina says dejectedly. _

_Emma frowns, "Regina he loves you" she begins only to have Regina cut her off, "Then why does he sneak out to see you? Why does he not care about scaring me half to death? Why does he want you and not me? Was I that terrible a mother?" _

"_Hey" Emma says cutting off Regina's worried and rambling fears, "Listen Henry isn't running to me because he doesn't love you. He comes to me because he thinks I can save you" _

"_From the curse?" Regina asks. _

"_From the curse" Emma nods. "Let's both go talk to him" _

_They walk out the station together climbing into the patrol car. As they drive Regina speaks, "I can tell why Henry likes you" _

_Emma smiles, "Yeah?" _

"_Yes dear. I think perhaps the three of us should spend time together, maybe then he'll stop sneaking out and he can get to know you?" _

"_Sounds good to me but I think you should cook" _

"_I thought that was a given Emma"_

* * *

May 2nd 2012

Emma walks into Storybrooke's Animal Shelter with a small smile and a Tupperware container from Granny tucked in her arms.

"Is that for me?"

She laughs at David's question before pausing. For a moment she could have sworn he were wearing a red cape straight out of Henry's Storybook. She shakes her head. _I must be tired_ she thinks, what other explanation could there be?

"Sadly not, isn't Mary Margaret bringing you lunch anyway?" she replies. He smiles then and a pixie haired brunette scurries into the Shelter with a broad smile, "David!" she greets cheerfully before turning to her roommate, "Hello Emma"

"Hey Mary Margaret, is she busy David?"

"No idea" he moves towards the open door behind him, "Hey 'Gina! Your girlfriend's here!"

Emma blushes at the title. Since Neal she's never been anyone's girlfriend. Hell she's never been more than a one night stand. She's never wanted more than that. Yet here in Storybrooke with Regina she actually wants to be someone's partner. Here she has a family, she feels happy, she might even dare to say she's in love – not out loud mind you, but nonetheless she's in love. They haven't said the words yet but both women know that what they share is more than lust or attraction.

Regina comes out the door hitting David on the door, "_Re_gina David. Regina" she scolds before smiling at Emma and rushing over to greet her with a warm kiss. "What brings you here today Deputy Swan?"

Emma grins at her kissing her back before holding up the container, "I brought you a gift"

"Lunch?" Regina asks raising a brow.

"Lunch with your girlfriend" Emma replies with a smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes, "You're lucky you're cute Emma Swan"

* * *

_December 12__th__ 2011_

"_You are the most infuriating person I've ever met!" Regina shouts at the blonde in front of her, the vein in her forehead pulsing from anger. _

"_And you're insufferable!" Emma yells back. _

_Neither actually remembers why this particular argument started, all they know is that whenever they meet that tension bubbles thick between them until it eventually finishes up in an argument. Both invade each other's personal space to the point where Emma can feel Regina's breath against her own neck. Light blue eyes roam up and over the flesh nearly pressed against her own, her breath hitching as she scans up passed sinfully long legs and up to the glorious breasts beneath Regina's thin shirt. She meets darkening caramel orbs, before her eyes make the mistake of focussing on the lips she's dreamt about. The tension hovering in that small space between them is almost overwhelming until Emma meets Regina's eyes once more and without thinking presses her lips against painted red ones. _

_Regina gasps in shock before losing herself in the kiss. Emma smiles as she feels the other woman wrap her arms around her neck and reciprocate the kiss. She wonders why they didn't do this sooner, it certainly would have made better use of all that tension than fighting. She moans when she feels a tongue slip past her own lips and begin doing unspeakably delicious things inside her mouth. Not one to be outdone Emma meets that tongue with her own before nipping lightly at a plump bottom lip. _

_They part for a second to catch their breaths staring into each other's eyes. Hair mussed. Lipstick smudged. Heaving breasts. After that first kiss they can't help but move closer again. This time Regina initiates the kiss as her hands pull on denim belt loops their clothing covered centres clashing at the motion. Both women moan into the kiss which only grows more passionate by the second. One taste of each other's lips and all they want is more. Electricity replaces the tension from earlier as Emma's hands begin to slide up a shirt._

_She reluctantly pulls apart from Regina, "Henry?" she asks through a slightly panted breath. _

"_At a sleepover" Regina replies staring into lust darkened eyes before pulling Emma in for a hungry and desperate kiss._

* * *

May 3rd 2012

Emma wakes up to a fingers gently caressing the skin of her stomach. "Hm" she mumbles contentedly before leaning down to tenderly kiss Regina. "Good morning"

"Good morning indeed dear. Henry is at a sleepover" she says kissing Emma back this time tugging at the blonde's lower lip. Emma grins, "Breakfast in bed?" she asks with a suggestive wink.

"My thoughts exactly" Regina replies with a blissed smile before kissing Emma again and trailing kisses down her neck.

Emma loves morning like this. She never wants to lose the feeling of being woken like this, to be wrapped in someone's arms, to feel so in love and to have so much passion for someone that you don't want to be apart from them for a second. And when she and Regina are together they devote as much time as they can to showing each other just how they feel about one another.

It's later in the day over pancakes with syrup that Emma studies Regina carefully. Henry's book lies on the counter and this morning her hand is magnetically drawn towards it. She opens it slowly landing on the story of the curse. The illustration of the Dark One does look a lot like Rumplestiltskin she supposes and the accuracy of the drawings would explain why Henry would give these people such identities. _Spooky is what it is_ she thinks setting the book aside as Regina sits back down.

"Reading Henry's fairytales?"

"Yeah"

Regina frowns at the answer, "Are you alright dear?"

Emma nods before looking at the open picture of the evil queen, "Have you read this book?"

"Once" Regina says with a shrug.

"Didn't you think the illustrations were a bit weird?"

"Weird how?"

"Just they all look familiar" Emma says idly tracing her finger over the image of the Evil Queen.

Regina simply gives her a playful smile before walking over and hugging Emma from behind, "Next you'll be telling me I'm an evil queen and I can't remember my past"

"It's what Henry thinks"

"He also thinks Mary Margaret is your mother" Regina points out.

Emma laughs though she can't shake the funny feeling that she gets looking at the pictures in the book. She shakes her head at her own foolishness, _clearly Henry's Operation Cobra stuff is wearing off_ she thinks with an amused smile before shutting the book.

* * *

_January 12__th__ 2012_

_Henry and Emma sit atop his castle, the book balanced in his lap. "You still don't believe do you?" Henry asks with a frown. _

"_What in the curse?" Emma asks saying the last two words in a spooky voice hoping to make him laugh. He doesn't. He merely gives her an annoyed look, "I was hoping you'd believe by now, but I guess all heroes take time convince"_

_Emma sighs, "Kid how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a hero?" _

_He chuckles then, "But you are" _

"_What makes you so sure?" _

"_Because you're already bringing back the happy endings" he says insistently. _

_Emma laughs, "I am?" _

"_Yeah, you stayed and things changed. You're happier. Mom's happier. And none of us are alone. So you already saved us" _

"_So surely the job is done" Emma replies smiling as she thinks of Henry and Regina and how she has found a little pocket of happiness in this town. Three months ago she had no-one, she was alone. Now she has a son and a, a whatever Regina is. They've not really talked about it yet. _

"_No because everyone needs to remember" _

"_Why? If they're happy why do they need to remember?" _

"_Because it's who they are Emma. They need to know who they are" _

"_Kid…" _

"_Fine you don't believe me, just ask anyone in town about their past. Anything at all and you'll see. Ask Mom how long she's worked at the shelter or anyone how long Mr Gold has been Mayor. They won't be able to give you an answer"_

* * *

May 4th 2012

Mr Gold frowns as he enters the Sheriff's station. Emma Swan is still none the wiser, sure she has made the progress of looking at the book but still it's all going far too slow. He should have known it would take more than making sure a book was left open to convince the Saviour.

He walks over to the Deputy who is reading the book with a puzzled and almost quizzical look as if she's on the cusp of trying to figure something out.

"Interesting stories dearie?"

Emma smiles, "Hey Mayor Gold, yeah Henry's really into these fairytales. Thought I'd check them out"

"Are they any good?"

"They're certainly not the ones I read as a kid"

"No I suppose not"

As he turns to walk out Emma pauses, "Wait, Mayor Gold how long have you been Mayor?" she asks remembering something Henry said.

He smirks before turning round, "Why, it feels like forever, why are you planning to overthrow me?" he asks with a snicker.

She laughs, "Your job's safe Gold"

He smiles seeing the expression on her face, behind the amusement is something curious, an expression of suspicion. Slow progress but progress nonetheless. _Time to give her a push_.

* * *

_February 17__th__ 2012_

_It's about a week after Emma and Regina decided to go public, both were nervous about it but since they started spending every night together they felt it was about time to give this a proper go which meant telling Henry and being out in public. _

"_Emma are you sure about this?" Regina asks nervously outside the Diner. _

"_Yes, are you?" _

_Regina nods. This is a big step for both of them, neither one of them are ever gone this far in a relationship. It's new, it's scary and yet when Regina slips her hand into Emma's it feels as if everything will be alright. _

_They sit down across from each other in one of the Diner's booths. Under the table they connect hands so as to ease the other's nervous smiles. _

"_What do you want?" Emma asks. _

"_Pancakes" _

"_Apple ones?" Emma asks seeing the option. _

_Regina wrinkles her nose, "Never. I hate apples" _

"_Really? What has an apple ever done to you?" _

"_Nothing, I just don't like them" _

"_Since when?" _

_She shrugs as she struggles to remember where her dislike of the fruit came from. Coming up with no answer from her memory she simply replies, "Forever I guess"_

* * *

May 5th 2012

"I think he's up to something" Henry declares as he and Emma sit on a park bench.

"Who is?"

"Rumplestiltskin"

Emma frowns, "Henry why would you think Mr Gold was up to anything?"

"He kept asking me questions about my book"

"So?"

"So?! Emma he's _the dark one!_ You don't think it's a little suspicious that he's suddenly so interested in it?"

Emma shrugs, "Maybe he just wanted to know what you were reading." She pauses unsure of whether or not revealing this bit of information will only encourage Henry, "He asked me about the book too"

"He did? When?!" Henry ask animatedly.

"Yesterday when I was reading the book"

He gives her a quizzical look before smiling, "You read the book"

"I did"

"What did you think?"

"The stories weren't ones I'd ever read"

"Because they actually happened Emma!"

"I'll give you this kid, the pictures certainly look like people here"

"Because they are!" he says insistently disappointed that his mother still does not believe.

"Sure they are kid" Emma says in an amused tone, "Come on then why is Mr Gold suspicious?"

"He was asking about Mom's story"

"Your Mom, oh you mean the queen?"

"Yeah, he wanted to read the one where she gives the apple to Snow White"

"Maybe it's his favourite" Emma suggests.

"Or he wants to poison someone"

"I thought this land didn't have magic"

"He's the Dark One Emma, he could find some so watch out"

"Me watch out? Why?"

"Because you're the Saviour. If he were to get rid of anyone it would be you."

"Tell you what kid I'll look into it okay?"

He smiles halfheartedly, "Just be careful. Mom needs you. I need you so you can't leave us"

Emma frowns before pulling him in for a hug, "I would never leave you or your Mom kid I promise"

* * *

_March 23__rd__ 2012 _

_Emma wakes to the sound of stifled sobs as the brunette next to her shakes and cries. "Regina?" she asks worriedly only to see that the other woman is still asleep. She sits up gently shaking her until deep brown eyes look up at her. _

_Upon registering Emma's face Regina throws herself at the other woman burying her face in Emma's neck as she clings to her tightly. Emma just about catches her bearings before rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back, "Ssh" she whispers, "Hey, what's wrong?" _

"_I dreamt you were gone" Regina sobs. _

"_Regina I'm not going anywhere" _

"_I dreamt he killed you" _

_Emma stiffens, "Who killed me?" _

"_Mayor Gold" _

"_Why would he kill me?" _

"_I think I was just being silly. You know we were talking about Henry's book and the curse and I guess it must have just filtered in" _

_Emma smiles, "No more curses before bed" she whispers before kissing Regina on the forehead, "No-one will ever take me away from you Regina I promise"_

* * *

May 6th 2012

Emma walks up to the Mayor's office, paperwork in hand and her promise to Henry burning in the back of her mind. She know this will sound crazy when she asks but she promised him. She places the files on his desk before clearing her throat. He looks up and in the glare of the sunlight his skin seems to sparkle. She flinches stepping back as the image of the dark one comes to life.

"Miss Swan are you alright?"

She blinks and his face returns to normal, "Yeah just the light I guess"

He smirks sinisterly, "If there's anything else?"

"Um yeah there was one thing. Henry told me you were asking him about his book?"

"And?"

"And it kind of freaked him out"

"Oh well my apologies Miss Swan, it was never my intention to scare the boy"

"What was your intention?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well what did you want?"

"I saw him reading. Fairytales are a particular interest of mine and so I asked him about them. Satisfied?"

Emma nods with an apologetic smile, "I guess. Thanks" she shivers as she leaves the office, a feeling like she needs to be on guard settling in. The question is on guard for what?

* * *

_April 28__th__ 2012_

"_Enjoying your extended stay here in Storybrooke Deputy Swan?" Mr Gold asks as he enters the Sheriff's office. _

_She smiles up at him, "Yes" _

"_I hear you and Regina are getting along well" _

_A soft and happy smile graces Emma's face as she clearly thinks of her loved ones. If she'd hurry up and admit what she felt for Regina then this damn curse would finally break, he thinks. "Yes we are. She's an incredible woman" _

"_That she is Miss Swan. Your boy must be very happy" _

"_He seems to be" _

"_Excellent" he then leans in with a cold sneer that sends shivers down Emma's spine, "Don't hurt them Miss Swan" _

_She frowns leaning back, "I wasn't planning to" _

"_Well sometimes Miss Swan we never can tell what will happen" _

"_Was that a threat Mayor Gold?" _

"_Not at all dearie, just consider it a word of advice. A lack of belief can often cause a lot of harm" he warns before exiting the office with a smirk. He knows the Saviour's faith is not strong, at least nowhere near strong enough to do what needs to be done. He needs her to question what she believes, to have some faith in herself and to accept the love she feels in her heart. Otherwise she is useless. Even if he has to push her the Saviour will believe. _

_What he leaves behind is a confused Emma Swan wondering what exactly it is she's supposed to be believing in. Henry too criticises her lack of belief but she's never had to trust in herself, she has actively taught herself not to have faith because it only ever led to disappointment. _

_The only thing she can decide is that she loves her son and that she loves Regina. And soon she will let her know, she just needs to work up the courage first._

* * *

May 7th 2012 (Morning)

It didn't take long at all to convince the Hatter to help him retrieve the necessary item. The saviour still does not believe and well what better way to convince her than a tried and tested method. It's really rather simple, she eats the apple treat, she falls under the curse and is saved by True Love's Kiss. Who wouldn't believe after that?

He grins as he walks down the office to find Miss Swan and Miss Mills together, Regina sitting on the desk as she chats to Emma.

He clears his throat, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Not at all. I guess I'll be going" she says looking at Gold with a suspicious look.

"No dearie stay, I won't be long. All I wanted to do was deliver this to Miss Swan and to give you the afternoon off"

"Really?" Emma asks.

"The Sheriff will be in later and well I think you've earned an afternoon off"

"Oh well thanks" she says with a smile taking the Tupperware from him.

"And Sheriff I do hope you enjoy" he adds pointing to the small tart.

She smiles before grabbing the box and taking Regina's hand, "If I have the afternoon off, let's go get Henry and spend the afternoon at home"

Regina grins at her before giving her a happy kiss, _yes this plan should definitely work_ he thinks watching them leave hand in hand.

* * *

May 7th 2012 (Afternoon)

"So how come you're both off now?" Henry asks as they walk into the kitchen. "I thought you had to work"

"Gold gave me the afternoon off" Emma replies with a smile.

Henry looks at her suspiciously, "Really? Why?" "Said I earned it. Gave me a tart"

Alarm bells ring in Henry's mind, "A tart?"

"Yeah" Emma says pointing to the box. He opens it and smells it, "Apples. Ma don't eat it!"

"What? Why?" Regina asks.

"He thinks it could be poisoned" Emma says with an eye-roll.

Henry scowls, "Emma, I warned you he'd try something"

"Honey why would he poison Emma?"

"Because she's the Saviour"

"Kid you've got to stop with this curse stuff. It isn't true"

"It is! Emma just because you don't believe doesn't mean it isn't true."

"And you seriously believe the Mayor would try to poison me?"

"Yes"

"Kid come on"

"Emma don't eat it. Please"

"Henry don't be ridiculous. He's not the Dark One and he isn't trying to kill me"

He sighs in frustration, "Emma don't eat it" he warns insistently.

"Kid…" she begins before Regina says, "Enough"

They both turn to look at her, "Both of you stop it." She grabs the tart with a wink at Emma as Henry pales, "Henry there's nothing wrong with it" she says before taking a bite. Regina chews for a moment and Emma smiles, "See kid"

Her words are abruptly cut off by Regina collapsing to the ground, the tart slipping from her grasp, as Henry screams "MOM!"

They rush to the hospital, Henry sobbing hysterically that it was all his fault as Emma shouts at the doctors to do something.

"Miss Swan" Whale says stopping her as they hurry the unconscious brunette into the ICU, "We are doing everything we can but we need to know what happened"

"She ate this!" She shouts at the doctor brandishing the bag, "She ate this and just collapsed. Run the tests for any poison you can think of"

"She shows no sign of poisoning. Honestly it seems almost as if by magic" Whale muses.

_Magic?_ Emma questions before practically ripping the book out of Henry's bag. As her hands make contact with the book she sees flashes that can't be possible. _ A queen rushing to a castle as a storm cloud chases them. Snow White giving birth as Charming waits. A baby is rushed to a wardrobe. A baby blanket. White with purple stitching. _She gasps as she looks up from the book before staring at Regina's still form. She flicks through to the page with the sleeping curse and tears stream down her face.

It was all true. Magic exists. Gold is the Dark One and he poisoned her girlfriend. He tried to kill her and he poisoned Regina. Oh god Regina. She looks over at the price for her own disbelief. Now she understands his words and Henry's warnings.

"Magic" she whispers.

Henry looks up still sniffling, "Ma?"

"Henry I believe" Emma states determinedly and Henry hugs her, "You can save her Ma. You have to save her"

"I will Henry. Trust me but first I need to go ask an imp a few questions"

Henry moves to follow her but she stops him. Now she knows she can't let him near her family. "No Henry. Stay here. Please just take care of your Mom"

"Remember your promise"

She nods, "I will Henry, just keep her safe"

He nods, "I will Ma. Just save her"

Emma nods before running out of the building. She doesn't care about the curse. She has parents but honestly right now it doesn't even register. All that matters is saving Regina.

* * *

She barges into Gold's shop and he smiles.

"My, my if that isn't the face of a believer" he heard about Miss Mills' sudden hospitalisation and it didn't take him long to figure out what must have happened. If anything this is even better. Now he can accomplish both of his objectives.

"Cut the crap Gold. What did you do to her?"

"Me? You're the one who didn't believe" he sees the way the blow hits her like a sudden punch to the gut. A tear rolls down her face as a crestfallen expression crosses her face before she shakes her head and looks to him once more, face fresh with determination.

"What did you do?" she asks again, her tone low and dangerous.

"A sleeping curse" he says seeing no need to lie.

"How do I fix it?"

"Easy dearie. The kiss of True Love" he adds the last part with his signature giggle, "Simply admit what is in your heart and kiss our dear queen and she'll wake up"

She moves to run but he stops her, "Oh and Miss Swan before you do be warned that once you kiss her she'll remember. They all well"

"But we've kissed before"

"But not True Love's Kiss. Once you admit you love her, you will save her but you will also be the one you reminds her of her past"

She nods, a conflicted expression ghosting across her face before looks back up at him with a deadly serious stare, "Stay away from my family Gold"

"Oh trust me dearie, once you break this curse I will want no more from you"

"And no more will you get" she declares before running out the room.

She sits down in the chair next to Regina's bed watching the rise and fall of the other woman's chest. Henry is sitting curled up asleep at the foot of the bed having refused to leave his mother. He expected Emma to kiss his mom right away but she hasn't. Instead she's simply looking at her. Emma takes her time tracing the features of Regina's face and holding tight to her hand. Her mind floods with memories of the woman she loves so much, she knows she would give her life to save Regina if needed but she can't stop thinking of Gold's words.

Once she does she will be who makes everyone remember. For most that will be a happy reunion as everyone remembers who they are, who their loved ones, who their family is. For Regina it will mean remembering the agony and loneliness of her past. A tear rolls down Emma's cheek, she loves Regina but how will Regina be able to love someone who brought back her worst memories?

_She won't_ is the thought that runs through Emma's mind. She'll be the saviour but it will mean losing Regina. She's listening to the beat of the heart monitor counting off the seconds until she will kiss her. She knows already she will kiss her and save her, she would do anything if it meant saving Regina's life. She looks to her son who needs his mother, who she should have believed. Guilt washes through her once more. _This is all my fault_.

She grabs a piece of paper and writes out a message for Regina. Once she does she can't stay. She knows if she'll stay she'll see the pain in Regina's eyes when she remembers, she'll see how the brunette will look at her with betrayal and hatred at being forced to remember again and she can't bear that. She isn't strong enough to see the love of her life hate her. So she writes a goodbye so Regina will understand her hasty goodbye.

She stands slowly as more tears run down her cheeks. She wonders if this is the price of being the saviour. She wonders why breaking the curse has to mean losing her love and breaking her own heart. She already knows she would give her heart a thousand times to save her family.

"I love you" she whispers to Regina for the first and last time wishing she had spoken the words sooner, wishing she could hear them back. Her heart breaks again at the thought that she will never hear those words from Regina, not once she causes the other woman such pain.

She slowly and gently presses her lips against Regina and smiles happily as they move against her own. Regina gasps her chest heaving for air as she looks to Emma with eyes shining with tears. Emma can't help herself, she cups Regina's cheeks in her hands "No matter what happens I love you" she says before kissing Regina with everything she has. All the love, all the hope she had for a future with Henry and Regina, all of what she's about to lose she pours into the kiss. A wave of light pulses from around them rippling through the whole town.

They part and Henry excitedly shouts "You did it!"

Regina gasps and cries as her memories return to her. Emma can't watch and so she runs. She runs as fast as she can, tears streaming down her face as her chest heaves with sobs. Eventually she collapses in hers and Regina's bedroom in the townhouse. She won't be able to stay here long, Henry and Regina will return but for now she sits and buries her face in Regina's pillow breathing in the scent of her love for as long as she can. She broke the curse and her price is a broken heart. _I was right. I'm no Saviour_ she thinks bitterly as she cries over the love she will have lost, of the unwanted memories she will have given back to Regina, of the family she won't have. She'll have parents but her son, her love will both be gone. Everyone will love her, will laud her for saving them but what about Regina? What about herself?

_I shall hopefully get the second part up in a few days. I'm always happy to hear what you think. Thank you again naufra-gar for the prompt. Thank you all for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, this took a little longer than I thought so my apologies. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading the last part. Hopefully you like this second and final chapter :)_

Regina sighs as Henry and Emma argue, all over a harmless apple tart. It's when Henry brings up the curse again that an idea forms, she'll eat it, nothing will happen and then maybe he'll see that the stories in his book are just that. "Both of you stop it" she says before she grabs the tart and winks at Emma letting her in on the plan. Emma smiles as Henry's face pales.

"Henry there's nothing wrong with it" she says before taking a bite of the pastry, the apple flavour instantly assaulting her tongue. She chews her bite as Emma smiles.

"See kid" Emma begins and that's all Regina hears before her head spins. The last thing she sees are blonde curls and Emma's smile falling as the ground rushes towards her. She vaguely feels the pastry slip from her grasp as her world plunges into darkness.

* * *

She wakes up in darkness and looks up in fear. She wonders for a moment if maybe she's dead and this is some sort of horrible afterlife but she can hear beeping form somewhere. She wrinkles her nose as she tries to concentrate on the small consistent sound. It takes her several long moments before she works out what the beeps are, a heart monitor. But why?

She frowns as the darkness remains. All there is is the beeping. _What happened?_ The last thing she can remember is taking a bite of an apple tart to stop Henry and Emma's argument. Could Henry have been right? But why would Mayor Gold try to poison Emma? It makes no sense to her.

Regina's hands go up to her head as an ache persists and grows louder. She can hear sobbing, loud sobbing and it frightens her. Agony. Pure unrestrained agony floods her senses and the pain she hears causes her to start crying as well.

"Where am I?" she asks closing her eyes praying that when she wakes up it will all just be a horrible dream. She opens her eyes once more but there's just darkness. Horrible darkness that wreaks of misery.

A light flickers in the darkness and she moves towards it, her feet gravitating through the dark without her permission. As she draws nearer the light the sobs begin to die off and she lets out a sigh of relief. Her smile falls when the sobbing is replaced with an eerie quiet and cold. She shivers as the tight darkness opens up into a wide open space of light.

She wraps her arms tight around herself looking around for someone else but there's no-one. The cold strikes her deep in her bones and she swears she's never felt more alone. Where are Emma and Henry? They are normally in her dreams but then her dreams are usually filled with hope, laughter and love. This, this is definitely not that. This is a desolate wasteland and it causes her to tremble in fear.

Her eyes dart around the empty light desperate to find someone or something that could explain this nightmare, that could set her free.

A screen drops down in front of her and she smiles as she sees Henry. She sees herself holding him for the first time in the adoption agency and giving him his name in memory of her father. She watches as she brings him home for the first time and shows him his new room. She painted it herself one weekend when she found it she was getting a boy, baby blue with little dancing bears. That wall has changed of course over the years as her son grew and wanted the décor changed.

She watches as years fly by, his first steps, his first word, snapshots of their life together all lined up for her to relive again. Tears roll down her face as she watches her baby boy grow before her eyes. She grins as she sees Henry walk into Storybrooke's school for the first time with a nervous yet proud smile on his young face. Her heart beats steadily with light and happiness as she watches all of her memories of Henry, her little prince who saved her from her empty and lonely life.

Her smile drops once more as the light vanishes from the room once more and the screen zooms in on a hospital room. She gasps watching as her son cries over her own still body. She reaches out, her fingers ghosting over the screen as she tries in vain to wipe away his tears but her touch has no effect. She bows her head, tears streaming down her own face as Henry takes her hand in his.

She gasps looking down at her left hand feeling a warmth there where Henry's hand should be. "Mom" she looks around for him but he isn't there. His voice is echoing from the screen and she frowns at how full of pain it is. "Henry" she whispers but he doesn't hear.

"Mommy please wake up" he says kissing her on the forehead. The warmth from his kiss sends her flying backwards and for one blissful moment she feels as if she might be waking up. The beeping returns briefly only for a ghostly hand to drag her back down again. She cries out as she falls back into the darkness seeing the devastated look on Henry's face.

"I know why it didn't work Mom. It's because you need Emma to wake you up. She believes now. I wish you'd believed me, I wish she had because then you'd be awake. She's going to save you Mom so please hold on for me. Just wait" he pleads before curling up at the foot of her bed as he used to do when he was younger and had had a nightmare. She wishes it was just a nightmare.

"Henry!" she cries out banging on the screen trying with everything she has to reach him. She needs to hold on for him but she can feel the darkness growing around her again and her tired limbs weakening. She collapses against the screen sobbing as the image of her son fades away from her. "Henry" she cries out weakly.

A hand touches her shoulder and she gasps. The touch sends shivers down her body because it isn't a physical hand, she turns to see who has joined her in this shroud of blackness.

"Daddy?" she asks in a stunned voice. She frowns at his antiquated looking clothing, none of which she knows from her own memories.

He smiles sympathetically at her confusion, "You don't understand this yet child but you will soon"

"What? Why are you dressed like that?"

"You'll understand when she comes through"

"Who comes through?"

"Emma"

"You know about Emma?" she asks smiling as she thinks of Emma. _I wonder where she is_ Regina thinks sadly feeling an ache in her heart at the absence of her blonde girlfriend.

"I know many things, I know things you have forgotten" her father says wiping away her tears, "You will remember soon but I'm not here for that"

"What is this place?"

"A sleeping curse. It's a land of regrets"

"Daddy don't be ridiculous. You sound like Henry" Regina says with a confused but fond smile as she thinks of her son and his belief in his stories.

He smiles at her, "Your son is right but that isn't what's important right now. Soon you will understand, you'll know his stories to be true but I want you to remember something. I want you to know something and you need to promise me you'll remember"

"Remember what?"

"Who you truly are. You are not your past Regina my darling. No matter what you will remember you know who you are" he says firmly taking one final look at his daughter. He knows his time is up soon and there's one final thing he wants to tell her, "Regina I'm proud of you and you have so much love available to you. Don't let it slip from your grasp" he says before he disappears.

"Daddy?!" Regina cries out as he too disappears once more leaving her alone.

She feels herself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness as the minutes tick by, her father's words echoing in her ears. Henry is right. But how can that be possible? Does that mean she's who he says she is? The fabled evil queen. She shudders at the thoughts wondering how it could be true. She can't imagine doing anything to hurt anyone unless they threatened her son or Emma.

And if he is right then Emma truly is the saviour, the one destined to give everyone happy endings. She smiles at how apt that is considering the fact that Emma is already a part of her happiness, the life she wants most. When she dreams of her future it is one with Emma and Henry. She lets herself focus on her memories of the three of them, of just her and Emma together hoping that maybe she'll get to see them again instead of just darkness.

When she opens her eyes she isn't alone but what she sees isn't what she hoped. No onslaught of happy memories. No Emma. Her heart aches painfully as she wishes for just a chance to tell Emma the truth, to tell her what she's been waiting to say for weeks now.

Instead there's a man, maybe aged 20, no more in similar old style clothing to her father though this man's are more suited to hard labour. There's something familiar about him, as if he's a memory she should know but cannot place. A light feeling stirs in her heart, something similar to the love she feels for Emma but not quite as strong. It's almost as if the feeling is a ghost, a trace of a love she must have felt but cannot remember.

"Who are you?" she asks unsure as to why seeing this man hurts her so much.

The man smiles at her, "I'm Daniel and I know that doesn't mean anything right now but it will"

"Who are you?" she repeats wanting to hear it from him.

"I am your first love" he admits, "But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to tell you to love again"

"Love again?"

"I died long ago and you held onto that pain. I saw what it did to you Regina but then this curse came along and it took that pain away. It gave you the chance to love. When Emma breaks the curse you're going to remember all that pain but I want you to remember that love as well. Please don't just hold on to your pain, be brave enough to love instead"

"I am. I love Emma"

"I know but you haven't told her"

She pauses then as he turns her towards a screen. She smiles, her heart soaring as an image of her and Emma fills the light glowing screen. She remembers this, it's a picnic they shared only a few days ago. She remembers the happiness she felt that day, how she almost told Emma but then stopped herself through fear, fear that maybe it would scare Emma away.

Regina sighs to herself. She doesn't know how to love very well. She has no memories of loving anyone before Henry, she remembers a feeling of love but it echoes with pain when she thinks of it. Then she had Henry and it felt different and she found teaching herself to love wasn't as hard as she'd feared. Then he brought Emma into her world and she fell head first, but she was still scared, scared Emma would run, scared she would fail. She knows these fears are unfounded, that even with those fears she wants to be with Emma, to love her always.

She curses herself for letting fear stop her.

She can see the man flickering.

"Wait! Before you go do I get a chance to tell her?"

He smiles at her, "Yes"

She smiles in relief as he disappears. Emma will know. They'll get a second chance, a chance to be together with Henry. She looks up at the flickering darkness around her wishing she felt more awake. She's fighting the urge to shut her eyes, she needs to hold on for Henry, for Emma and when Emma saves her she'll tell her the truth because Emma needs to know it. She needs to know that she is loved, that she is Regina's happy ending.

She feels another rush of warmth and an almost dazzling light floods the room. She looks up as the room begins to swirl around her looking for an explanation but there is none until she feels warmth on her face. She smile softly leaning into the ghost of a touch she knows well, Emma. She's here. She cranes her head up hoping to get closer to her.

She feels something damp fall on her cheek and her heart clenches recognising it for a tear. _Please don't cry Emma. I'm coming back. I am. Just save me. Give me a chance to tell you I love you_.

A hand brushes through her hair, a soothing motion she knows so well. Emma does it all the time when she thinks Regina is asleep to comfort her, to give her safe and good dreams. Normally it works. She opens her eyes to see her memories of herself and Emma surrounding her. These are not just images on a screen. They're living and walking around beside her showing her the happiness she's had, what she can have as long as she doesn't let fear hold her back.

She chews her lip remembering what the man told her of pain. Of how she would soon remember a lot of pain, of pain that had stopped her from having love, the sound of that pain frightens her.

_The Evil Queen._ The name rings in her ears. If Henry's right then that's who she is. That's who all that pain belongs to but it isn't who she wants to be. She wants this life, the one she's looking at right now.

Pain. She remembers the sobbing from earlier, that harsh agonised sound that filled the darkness, was that her own? The pain was so palpable and visceral in the air that she could feel into clinging to her skin and lingering in her bones, was that what Daniel meant when he said she'd held onto her pain?

She shudders never wanting to feel that way again.

"I love you" she hears whispered through the air and the memory of that sobbing disappears as her heart soars. She feels herself floating up and out of the darkness at the sound of those three words and she smiles as she lets them wash over her. Emma loves her. That is all she needs. Love. She knows pain is coming but if she has that love then that's all that matters.

She feels lips press against her own, this time the feeling is stronger, more real and she know she's waking up. She can feel love rush through her and she presses her lips against Emma's as she feels the strength return to her body. She uses that rush of strength and light to pour her own love into Emma's urgent kiss.

She gasps as images assault her. Love floods through her chest as memories run through her mind.

_A little girl hiding from an angry mother with a spell-book. _

_A teenage riding horses and sneaking kisses, enjoying her new found moments of joy. _

_Heartache. Crushing heartaches as her mother rips Daniel's heart from her body. A broken promise and a broken heart. _

_Anger. Loneliness. Agony. Sobbing in secret whilst plastering on a smile to look after the one who couldn't keep her secret. A mother pushed through glass in a desperate need to be free. _

_An offer of magic. An escape. An escape that pushes her further into darkness as all hope of love or happiness disappears from her grasp. _

_The King. Neglect. The few nights when he would try for an air. Screams and sobs of a different kind of pain. Wishes for freedom that went unanswered. _

_Imprisonment. Locked away in a castle where she was queen of nothing. A desperation to leave, to be free but instead she is trapped. A trinket in a gilded cage paraded out for display. _

_A genie offering to kill the King. A glimpse of freedom but again ripped from her when the man tried to make sure she was tied to him always. A wish that trapped them both. Never alone but never free. _

_Snow out on the run for there was no other target for her anger. She could not be angry at her mother, she was still too scared so her blame and darkness lashed out on someone she could hurt. _

_Failure. Snow finding happiness she could not have. Numerous attempts to destroy her failed and her pain only grew with each attempt. _

_The loss of her father. Dying in front of her in Wonderland at the hands of her mother. The last time she saw Cora was fleeing that land as she sobbed for her father. _

_Nothing. No-one. An offer of a curse she could not cast. Another offer of a happy ending she could not have. All she had was loneliness and bitter anger. _

_Helping Snow after finding out the curse would simply be another prison. Trying to ignore the darkness inside of her, the hate for her enemy in the hopes that this time something could save her. _

_A cursed life. Working with animals, being friends with Mary Margaret. She assumes now it was a joke by Rumple but she loved it. She wasn't alone, she had a friend and she had a job looking after creatures she loved. She should have been happy but something was missing. _

_A child. Her baby. Henry. Happiness everlasting. Hope and a family. _

_Emma. Her saviour. Her love. _

The memories flood her mind and a tear rolls down her cheek as her past returns to her. Pain, agonising pain but also love, happiness, the things that pain had stopped her from having. She thinks of Daniel's words and of her father's.

She thinks of not letting fear hold her back, of not letting pain consume her, of letting something better be the thing that guides her heart.

She thinks of titles and names. Of The Evil Queen and Regina Mills. She knows which one she wants to be.

Her heart and head pound with dizziness as the new memories keep coming.

"Mom?" Henry asks hopefully and she looks up, her face splitting in a broad smile, "Henry" she says awestruck looking at her baby boy.

He wraps her in a tight hug and she holds him tight, her tears spilling free into his hair at the thought that she may never have seen him again, "Oh Henry, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I love you so much, can you forgive me?" she asks.

He looks up at her with a wide grin, "Of course I can Mom. Ma saved you"

Emma. She looks up and around with a confused frown. She can see other people sitting down in shock as they remember who they were, as two lives mix in their heads but no Emma.

She frowns, "Where's Emma?" she asks sadness heavy in her tone at the absence of her girlfriend.

Henry too frowns, "I don't know" he says in a young and tear filled voice, "She kissed you and woke you up and then she just ran. Why did she run Mom?"

Regina's own eyes shine with tears wishing she had an answer for her son, "I don't know Henry. Maybe it was because – " she can't bring herself to the finish the thought that Emma fled because she couldn't bear the idea of being with an evil queen. That would hurt more than anything else. Her past was painful enough, filled with loneliness and despair and the last thing she wants is for it to ruin her future as well.

"Mom" Henry says reading his mother easily, "She won't have left because of who you were"

"How do you know?" Regina asks with a sniff.

"Because she knows who you are. The curse let you be you, the you without all that pain and anger, Ma knows you Mom and she loves you"

"Henry that pain is part of who I am. It just isn't all of who I am and I need you to know that, to know that I love you, that I'm not the evil queen"

"I know Mom and so does Emma" Henry answers reassuringly. He knows his mother is no longer the evil queen, he knows that the woman from his book is her past. He's always known that but at the same time he also knew that his mother needed to remember to see how far she had come, to see the life she could have aside from pain, to know that even evil queens can be happy. He knew Emma would be the one to save her, to give her the happy ending she needs and deserves so badly. He knew when he met Emma and saw how lonely she was as well that his mothers would save each other.

"Then where is she?" she asks in a quiet voice as she feels the mildly fearful glances of the nurses outside her room.

Henry shrugs before he notices something on the table beside the hospital bed. He reaches for it with his hand immediately recognising the script.

"Mom, she left you something" Henry says handing his mother Emma's note.

She takes it from his hand seeing tear smudged handwriting on the letter.

_Regina, _

_If you're reading this the kiss worked and you're alive which is all that matters to me. I love you so much Regina, I really wish I'd told you before now. _

_I've always been alone Regina. The one time before you that I fell in love ended with me in prison and heartbroken so I was scared. I was scared to let you know that I love you. All I want is to be with you. For you and Henry to be my happy ending. _

_But I know that the kiss worked, the curse broke and that you remember all that pain from your past now. I'm the reason you remember that pain Regina and I'm so sorry. Henry always said that magic comes with a price and I never listened. Now I know what he meant, my price was losing you because you would know that I had given all that pain back to you. I always meant to protect you Regina and instead I've given you all your worst memories. _

_I had to save you Regina. I had to. I love you so much and I couldn't let you die. Henry needs you. I need you but I know that after giving you all that pain back you won't want to be with me. I can't watch you look at me and know that I am the reason for you remembering all the worst pain of your life. _

_I hope you're okay. I realise I'll never know if you love me or not, or at least I'll never hear you say the words but I need you to know that I love you. _

_Goodbye _

_Emma_

Regina stifles a cry as she reads Emma's words. Emma loves her. She reads it again understanding why Emma left, that the fear of being the cause of a lover's pain outweighed her hope for happiness. She hurriedly begins ripping off the cords attaching her to a heart monitor needing to find Emma, needing to tell her the words she's held back for too long.

Emma may have been right that she gave her back her pain but she missed the other things she's given her. She gave her herself back. She gave her Henry. She gave her happiness. She gave her love. Her pain is her past, it will always be there but Emma, Emma is her future, her happy ending and she needs to know that.

"Mom what are you doing?" Henry asks startled as his mother starts disentangling herself from wires causing her monitor to turn off.

"I need to find Emma"

"What did she say?"

"She thinks I won't want to be with her because she made remember"

"Oh" Henry says quietly, "Is she right?"

She looks up at him with a frown, "No Henry she isn't because she may have made me remember but she also saved me, she loves me and she gave me happiness and all that good outweighs the memory of the bad. I'm done letting my past hold me back from love Henry. Now let's go get your Ma and tell her she's an idiot"

Henry laughs helping his mother up and off the bed, "Are you okay Mom? You were cursed"

"I'm awake now Henry. What does your book tell you about True Love?"

"That it's the most powerful magic of all"

"Well it's right Henry"

He smiles taking her hand as they leave the hospital, "Hey Mom, one day when you're ready can you tell me your story?"

"I thought you knew it"

"It starts with you giving Snow the apple and ends on the curse and I think it got both the beginning and end of your story wrong"

"You do?"

"I do. I don't know how it started but I know it ends with Emma and you getting together"

She grins at him ruffling his hair, "You're a smart kid Henry, I love you"

He leans into her walking hug, "I love you too Mom"

* * *

Emma opens her eyes realising she fell asleep clutching Regina's pillow. She takes another sniff of the woman's unique scent wishing she had the real thing in her arms instead but her Regina is in a hospital bed reliving all her pain and agony because of her. She cries again wondering how much time she has until they come back here.

She'll have to leave but at the same time she can't bring herself to walk out of this house, to take that final step out of Regina and Henry's life. _Five more minutes_ she tells herself staring at a framed photo on Regina's nightstand of the three of them at Storybrooke's Miner's Day festival. Mary Margaret took it for them once they'd convinced Regina to go on the carousel. The picture is just after they've got on, lined up on three horses. Even with her hesitance Regina has the most beautiful smile on her face.

Emma smiles at the memory before tracing her fingers over Regina's smile. Her head shoots up at a sudden sound echoing through the house. Heels. She panics looking around the room for somewhere to hide, a place where she can avoid Regina's rejection for a moment longer but there's nowhere. She has to face her. _At least I get to see her one last time_ she thinks sadly as she closes her eyes and lets more tears slip free.

What she doesn't expect are soft fingers brushing away her tears before lips press against her own. Her heart leaps in her chest as she lets herself hope. She doesn't open her eyes, she can't just in case when she does this moment will disappear before her.

"Emma I love you" Regina whispers as she parts from the kiss, "Please look at me"

Emma bites down on her lip dreading this moment, this horrible moment when she will look at Regina and see pain, she will see Regina looking at her and knowing she gave her all that pain. Her heart though is screaming at her mind to just shut up for once and listen, to listen and just see her love.

She's ignored it enough in the past, shying away from love and turning her back on any opportunity that might mean getting too close but Regina has broken all those walls, changed the rules of Emma's game.

She slowly opens her eyes feeling her fear rampage through her mind. That fear falls to pieces when she looks in Regina's eyes and sees love. _Love not pain_. "Regina?" she asks tentatively afraid that this will all shatter, that a happy ending is not in the cards for her.

"You're an idiot Emma Swan and I love you" Regina says with a smile.

Emma finally laughs cupping the cheeks of her girlfriend, "You're you" she says in amazement.

"Yes I am and I want to tell you who I am. I was an evil queen whose life was filled with pain and loneliness. Then a cast was curse and I was allowed to forget. I forgot my pain and let myself be happy. I work at an animal shelter. Your mother and father are my best friends or at least they were, who knows after today? I am a mother. I am a woman who has seen pain and suffered so much but I'm also a woman who knows love and happiness. I'm Regina, Emma. A long time ago I let myself become someone dark and twisted by bitterness and anger but I know now who I am. I love you Emma, and yes you brought back those painful memories but I could never hate you for that"

"Really?"

"Really because you reminded me who I truly was, giving me back those memories showed me how wrong I was all those years ago. I need that pain Emma because in letting go of it, in keeping it in my past I know where my happiness and love is and I know what would happen if I lost it. I know now not to let fear hold me back, not to let that past stop me because what I have, what I want with you and Henry is so much better"

Emma smiles, tears of happiness now streaming down her cheeks as she lets her heart breathe. _She loves me. She wants me_. She curses herself for being so blind, for seeing only the pain and not the happiness they had shared as well. She lets love wash over her, this time not seeing it as a weight of sorrow but for the chance of a happy ending it is. She leans in and kisses Regina again wrapping her up in a big hug vowing to herself never to let the brunette go again. When they break away from the kiss Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder looking up at her.

"You saved me" she says in an awed tone.

"I always will" Emma replies tenderly running her hands through Regina's hair.

Henry watches them from the doorway and grins to himself. He knew Emma would bring them a happy ending.

_Thank you again naufra-gar for the prompt. Hope you all enjoyed this fic and thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
